bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Twelfth Division(Jak)
The Twelfth Division (十二番隊, jūnibantai; "Squad 12" in the English Dub) is one of the Gotei 13, formally headed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and currently headed by Captain Kisuke Urahara, after the former Captain's death. It was founded over 1,000 years ago by it's first Captain, Kirio Hikifune, who later got promoted to the Royal Guard. Organization The 12th Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. The 12th Division is a one-man division, with Mayuri Kurotsuchi having absolute authority. If one dares to utter an opinion, he could very well find himself reconstructed into a Human bomb. The secret to longevity here is working quietly and without being noticed.[1] Special Duties The 12th Division develops new technology and spiritual tools and its been the home of the S.R.D.I. for 110 years.[2] The 12th Division has been directly linked to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute over 100 years ago by former Captain Kisuke Urahara. As such technological and scientific research has become the full measure of what the division involves itself in primarily. Members are tasked with research and collection of data and samples, something both the current and previous Captains are very enthusiastic about, though not to the same extreme. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 12th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 12th. During the captaincy of Kisuke Urahara, he converted part of the 12th Division into the then newly formed Shinigami Research and Development Institute.[3] Since then, new buildings appear to have been erected for the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, complete with its own gate and all.[4] Mayuri also runs a cosmetic surgery clinic called Charismatic Dr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Magical Clinic ((カリスマDr.ドクター涅マユリの マジカル☆クリニック, Karisuma Dr.Dokutā Kurotsuchi Mayuri no Majikaru Kurinikku) from the buildings controlled by the 12th Division.[5] Notable Members Current Members Former Members Recruitment In the 12th division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the captain, holds absolute power. Members of the division fear that those who express unwanted opinions could be chemically altered without their knowledge into essentially becoming living bombs. The key to long life is succeeding in their missions without getting in the way.[6] Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society.[7] Mayuri Kurotsuchi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Anyone is fine. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's a very fun place. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Healthy bodies. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Just come. Nemu Kurotsuchi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Nothing in particular. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It is a very fun place. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Healthy bodies. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. We'll be waiting for you. Frank talk!! with the 2nd Division lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda Huh, the 12th Division? I don't know, I don't deal with them at all. Don't ask me! Direct all further questions to my personal secretary. I'm kind of the boss around here, you know. Bwahahaha! Shinigami Woman's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who are willing to dedicate their life to research are best suited for this division, but the Association warns that recruits must be prepared for consequences.[8] Category:Organizations Category:Under Construction Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Divisions Category:12th Division